fairytailknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Fairy Tail (Anime Series)
Knights of Fairy Tail is an action-thrilled and adventure anime series that involves 21 Mages and 6 pets from the Fairy Tail series now living in a world called Azeroth, fighting against many evil forces that the legendary Alliance can't do alone, while adjusting to their new home and expressing their new lives after their old home was destroyed. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub voice actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English voice actors. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Fairy Tail *Team Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) ***Happy (Tia Ballard) **Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) **Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) ***Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) **Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) **Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) ***Carla (Jad Saxton) **Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) ***Raksha (Dee Bradley Baker) **Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clinkenbeard) **Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) **Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) **Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) **Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) **Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) **Cana Alberona (Jamie Marchi) *Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) *Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) *Mavis Vermilion (Leah Clark) Twin Dragons of Sabertooth *Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) **Lector (Marti Etheridge) *Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) **Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) Team Stormwind *Jason Lothar (Vic Mignonga) **Summer (Dee Bradley Baker) *Lance Frostbreaker (Bryce Papenbrook) *Ceres Greenwood (Cassandra Morris) **Lady (Dee Bradley Baker) *Elise Hakuro (Cherami Leigh) *Lisbeth Schtauffen (Sarah Williams) *Silica Dragontail (Christine Marie Cabanos) *Bulat Strongman (David Wald) The Alliance *King Varian Wrynn - King of Stormwind, Head of the House of Wrynn and High King of the Alliance. **Jaina Proudmoore - Ruler of Dalaran. *King Théoden - King of Rohan, Commander-in-Chief of the Alliance and Son of Theregel. **Éomer - Nephew of Théoden and General of the Rohan Army. *King Bard the Bowman - King of Dale. *King Thranduil - The Elven King of the Woodland Realm, North Mirkwood. *Tyrande Whisperwind - High Priestess of Elune and Leader of Darnassus. **Malfurion Stormrage - Leader of Cenarion Circle and Co-Leader of Darnassus. *King Magni Bronzebeard - The Dwarf King of Ironforge, head of the Bronzebeard Clan and head of the Senate of Ironforge. **Dáin II Ironfoot - Ruler of the Erebor Dwarves. **Brann Bronzebeard - High Explorer of the Explorer's League. *Gelbin Mekkatorque - The King of Gnomes and High Tinker of Gnomeregan. *Prophet Velen - Leader of the Exodar Draenei. *Races ** Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King (Cole Brown) *Celestial Spirit Knight (Travis Whillingham) *Gold Keys **Aries (Didi Archilla) **Taurus (Jeremy Inman) **Gemini (Heather Walker (Gemi) and Michelle Rojas (Mini)) **Cancer (Will Short) **Loke/Leo (Eric Vale) **Virgo (Terri Doty) **Libra (Marissa Lenti) **Scorpio (Andrew T. Chandler) **Sagittarius (Willbur Penn) **Capricorn (Michael Johnson) **Aquarius (Jessica Cavanagh) **Pisces (Stephanie Young (Mother) and Justin Pate (Son)) *Silver Keys **Plue (Monica Rial) **Horologium (Ben Bryant) **Crux (Bill Flynn) Other Characters *Khadgar (Ben Schnetzer) *Igneel (Bob Magruder) *Grandeeney (Pam Dougherty) *Metalicana (Troy Baker) *Weisslogia (Kyle Herbert) *Skiadrum (Dan Woren) Antagonists The Horde *Warchief Azog - Ruler of Durotar and Warchief of the Horde. **Bolg - Commander-in-Chief of Durotar and Son of Azog. *Saruman - Former Istari Wizard and General of the Uruk-hai. **Lurtz - Commander of the Uruk-hai forces. *Vol'jin - Leader of the Darkspear Trolls. *Jastor Gallywix - Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel. *Baine Bloodhoof - High Chieftain of the Tauren. **Roanauk Icemist - Chieftain of the Horde Taunka. *Sylvanas Windrunner - Queen of the Forsaken. *Races ** *God Serena - Former member of the Four Gods of Ishgar (four of the most powerful Ten Wizard Saints) and ally to the Horde. Scourge *The Lich King - Lord of the Scourge and the final of the nine Nazgûl. **Kel'Thuzad - Second-in-command to the Lich King. *The Nazgûl - Eight loyal servants to the Lich King. *Races ** Burning Legion *Dark Titan Sargeras - Creator and Leader of the Burning Legion. **Archimonde the Defiler - Eredar Overlord of the Burning Legion. **Illidan Stormrage - General of the Burning Legion. *Shadow Council **Darkness Incarnate Gul'dan (Troy Baker) - Master of the Shadow Council and Traitor to the Orcs. *Tartaros **Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros (Crispin Freeman) **Nine Demon Gates ***Kyôka (Janelle Lutz) ***Silver Fullbuster (Matthew Mercer) ***Seilah (Michelle Rojas) ***Torafuzar (Randy E. Aguebor) ***Tempester (Ian Moore) ***Jackal (Ricco Fajardo) ***Ezel (Ben Bryant) ***Keyes (Doug Jackson) ***Franmalth (Jeremy Schwartz) **Lamy (Jill Harris) **Jiemma (John McCalmont) *Seven Deadly Sins **Pride (Brittney Karbowski) **Greed (Chris Patton) **Lust (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Envy (Wendy Powell) **Gluttony (Chris Cason) **Sloth (Patrick Setiz) **Wrath (Ed Blaylock) *Races ** Other Villains *Zeref Dragneel (Joel McDonald) *Acnologia (Steven Blum) *Smaug (Benedict Cumberbatch) Races Main Article: Races *Ancient *Beast **Basilisks **Bats **Bears **Beetles **Boars **Caribou **Carrion Birds **Clefthooves **Core Hounds **Cougars **Crows **Coyotes **Crabs **Crocolisks **Devilsaurs **Diemetradons **Dragonhawks **Eagles **Elekks **Felines **Foxes **Frenzies **Gryphons **Giraffes **Gorillas **Hawks **Hawkstriders **Hippogryphs **Horses **Hydras **Hyenas **Jaguars **Jormungars **Kodos **Krakens **Leopards **Lions **Lion Seals **Lynxes **Maggots **Mammoths **Monkeys **Moths **Mules **Nether Rays **Orcas **Owls **Panthers **Parrots **Pterrodraxes **Rams **Raptors **Ravagers **Ravens **Rhinoceros **Sabers **Scorpids **Sea Sharks **Sea Turtles **Serpents **Sharks **Spiders **Spore Bats **Spore Walkers **Stags **Talbuks **Tallstriders **Threshers **Thunder Lizards **Tigers **Turtles **Warp Stalkers **Wind Serpents **Wolves **Worms **Wyverns **Zhevras *Celestial Spirit *Critter **Albatross **Beetles **Cats **Chickens **Cows **Deers **Dogs **Frogs **Rabbits **Scorpions **Sheeps **Skunks **Snakes **Squirrels **Toads *Demon **Abomination **Banshee **Bone Golem **Bone Wraith **Crypt Fiend **Crypt Lord **Darkfallen **Death Knight **Etherious **Flesh Giant **Flesh Titan **Frost Wyrm **Fungal Monster **Gargoyle **Geist **Ghost **Ghoul **Lich **Mummy **Plague-Dog **Plague Eruptor **Skeleton **Val'kyr **Vargul **Wight **Wraith **Zombie *Direwolf *Draenei *Dragonkin **Dragon **Drake **Wyrm *Dryad *Dwarf **Ironforge Dwarf *Elemental **Air Elemental **Earth Elemental **Fire Elemental **Water Elemental *Elf **Galadhrim Elf **High Elf **Nandor Elf **Silvan Elf **Woodland Elf *Eredar *Exceed *Fairy *Giant *Gnome *Goblin **Moria Goblins *God *Graug *Human **Dunlending **Dúnedain **Easterling **Haradim **Northmen *Mechanical **Alarm-O-Bots **Bomblings **Clockwerk Goblins **Clockwork Giants **Clockwork Robots **Explosive Sheep **Fel Reavers **Gnomish Copters **Gnomish Mechs **Harvest Golems **Mechanical Toads **Mechagnomes **Mechanical Chickens **Mechanical Dragonlings **Mechanical Greenchs **Mechanical Squirrels **Mechanical Yetis **Mechanostriders **Shredders **Spider Tanks *Ogre *Orc **Guldur Orcs **Gundabad Orcs **Isengard Orcs *Satyr *Smildon *Tauren **Taunka *Troll *Undead *Uruk-hai *Warg Classes Main Article: Classes *Druid *Hunter *Mage *Paladin *Priest *Scout *Shaman *Warlock *Warrior Magic Main Article: Magic *Aera *Air Magic **Wind Magic *Arcane Magic *Black Arts **Ankhseram Black Magic **Immobilization Magic **Living Magic *Card Magic *Copy Magic *Darkness Magic *Devil Slayer Magic **Ice Devil Slayer Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Light Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic *Earth Magic *Fel Magic *Fire Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire *Gravity Change *Heavenly Body Magic *Ice Magic *Illusion Magic *Letter Magic **Solid Script *Light Magic **Regulus *Lightning Magic *Maguilty Sense *Molding Magic **Ice-Make *Nature Magic *Necromancy Magic *Sand Magic *Shadow Magic *Sleep Magic *Spatial Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Requip ***The Knight **Teleportation Magic *Sword Magic *Take Over **Animal Soul **Beast Soul **Satan Soul *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Transformation Magic *Water Magic **Water *Wool Magic Curses Main Article: Curse *Absorption Curse *Bomb Curse *Calamity Curse *Enhancement *Macro *Memento Mori *Necromancer *Sensation Curse *Slippery Curse *Tenchi Kaimei *Tenga Goken *Thorn Curse Locations Azeroth Eastern Kingdoms *Liones **Blasted Lands **Deadwind Pass **Duskwood **Elwynn Forest **Redridge Mountains **Stormwind City **Stranglethorn Vale **Swamp of Sorrows **Westfall *Khaz Modan **Badlands **Blackrock Mountain **Burning Steppes **Dun Morogh **Ironforge **Loch Modan **Searing Gorge **Twilight Highlands **Wetlands *Lordaeron **Arathi Highlands **Eastern Plaguelands **Gilneas **Hillsbrad Foothills **The Hinterlands **Silverpine Forest **Tirisfal Glades **Undercity **Western Plaguelands *Quel'Thalas **Eversong Woods **Ghostlands **Isle of Quel'Danas **Silvermoon City *Vashj'ir **Abyssal Depths **Kelp'thar Forest **Shimmering Expanse Kalimdor *Northern Kalimdor **Ashenvale **Azshara **Azuremyst Isle **Darkshore **Darnassus **The Exodar **Felwood **Mount Hyjal **Moonglade **Teldrassil **Winterspring *Central Kalimdor **The Barrens **Desolace **Durotar **Dustwallow Marsh **Mulgore **Orgrimmar **Stonetalon Mountains **Thunder Bluff *Southern Kalimdor **Feralas **Silithus **Tanaris **Thousand Needles **Uldum **Un'Goro Crater Northrend *Borean Tundra *Crystalsong Forest *Dalaran *Dragonblight *The Frozen Sea *Grizzly Hills *Howling Fjord *Hrothgar's Landing *Icecrown *Wintergrasp *Sholazar Basin *The Storm Peaks *Zul'Drak Wandering Isle Maelstrom Argus Draenor *Outland Celestial Spirit World Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking Unlike the Fairy Tail series, the KFT verse is quite different. It also has several haxes such as instant-death magic, time manipulation, magical absorption, and immunity to certain elements. Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia *The Fairy Tail Anime takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (one month since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident). *This new anime series will feature new characters. *The series' design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background. *Most Fairy Tail Characters will wear new outfits and some will wear old outfits with modifications/different designs or with color variations. *This series will also confirm the ships that millions of fans over important ships are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gajeel and Levy **Gray and Juvia **Romeo and Wendy **Erza and Jellal **Laxus and Mirajane *Certain events will take place in the series like: ** References Navigation Category:Knights of Fairy Tail Wiki